


bandori one shots <3

by packethero_png



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packethero_png/pseuds/packethero_png
Summary: a collection of bandori one shots about different ships of the bandori girls ^_^
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	bandori one shots <3

Chisato handed Maya the key to the hotel room. 'Make sure not to lose it, ok?' She sighed as Maya nodded confidently. 'Of course, Chisato-san!'

Hina stretched and let out a sigh. 'I'm so tired. Hey, Aya-chan, let me use you as a pillow~' she said, reaching out for Aya. 

'Eh?! Hina-chan, go to sleep in your bed, not on me!'

The other three laughed. 'Aya-chan's right though, we should head to sleep,' Chisato said. 'We have a packed schedule ahead of us so we need to have lots of energy to get us through the day,' 

They all agreed and Maya and Eve said goodnight to the others before going to their room. 'It's so exciting to be on a trip! Just like how Japanese students go on field trips~' Eve mused.

'Huhehe, I don't think it's the same but I see what you mean,' Maya said as she fumbled with the keycard.

They unlocked the door and walked into the hotel room. Everything was as it should be, but instead of the two twin beds they had expected, there was only one king sized bed. 'Eve-san, what should we do? There's only one bed.'

'There's plenty of space for both of us, we can just share,' Eve said nonchalantly.

'Ehhhh?!' 

Maya turned red - share a bed with Eve?! That's way too embarrassing!

'N-no, it's fine, I can just sleep... uh... under the bed!'

'Maya-san, think sensibly! I know you like small spaces but your back will hurt in the morning!'

Eve looked at Maya determinedly. Maya clasped her hands together and looked away. 'Well, I guess there's no other way... but we should sleep on the opposite sides. So we aren't close to each other. Right?'

Eve's eyes softened. 'Maya-san, could it be you don't want to share a room with me?'

'Ehh?! Of course not, I don't mind sharing with you at all! In fact, I enjoy it a lot!!' Maya blurted out, waving her hands.

'You enjoy it?' Eve stepped closer to Maya with an inquisitive look.

'Um, uh, I mean-'

'I'm so glad to hear that!' Eve flung her arms around Maya and pulled her into a hug. 

Maya nervously hugged her back, blushing furiously. Eve looked at the clock and quickly pulled away. 'It's so late! We'd better go to sleep,' she said. 'I'll go get changed in the bathroom.'

'Sure thing...' 

Maya put on her pajama shirt and smiled. 'Huhehe...' She was going to be sharing a bed with Eve... just the thought made her nervous! 'It's fine though,' she thought. 'Eve-san is okay with it and all we're doing is sleeping, so why does it matter?'

The door opened and Eve came out of the bathroom. Her pajamas were frilly and purple. 'So cute!!' Maya thought. 

'What do you think?' Eve said, striking a pose.

'Your pajamas... are cute...' Maya mumbled.

'Chisato-san said I couldn't wear the traditional Japanese sleepwear to bed, no matter how bushido it is,' Eve said sadly.

'Don't worry about it, these pajamas are still super bushido!' 

Eve smiled as she sat down on the bed. There was an awkward pause. 'Well, I suppose it's time to sleep. Goodnight, Maya-san!'

'Y-yeah, goodnight!'

They turned off the lights and climbed into bed. As the clock ticked and minutes passed, Maya wished she could move closer to Eve. Wait, what?! She shook her head. 'I can't sleep so close next to Eve, we aren't even dating!'

Eve had already drifted off to sleep. Maya looked at her. 'She's so beautiful...' Maya inched closer towards her, her hand nearly touching her face...

Maya's eyes fluttered open. She reached for her phone on the nightstand, but Eve pulled her hand back. 'Maya-san... it's too early...'

She was curled up with Maya's arms wrapped around her. 'E-E-Eve-san?!'

'What's wrong?' She asked sleepily.

'It's nothing...' Maya smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes again.

Eve hummed contently and snuggled closer to Maya. They were about to drift back off to sleep when Maya's phone rang loudly. 'Ehh?!' They both cried.

'H-hello?'

'Maya-san, where are you two? You're supposed to be in the lobby in five minutes!' Chisato's voice came through the phone.

'Crap, we're late already! We'll be there soon - sorry, Chisato-san!!'

She hung up and sat up. 'Eve-san, quick, we need to be there in five minutes!'

'Five minutes?!' They both scrambled out of bed and tried to get dressed quickly. They both rushed to the door. 'Maya-san?'

'Yeah?'

Eve kissed Maya on the top of her head and opened the door. Maya stood, starstruck. 'Come on, we have to get down there now!' Eve said hurriedly.

'R-right!' Maya snapped back to reality and they both rushed down the stairs.


End file.
